


Lumpy and Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	1. Chapter 1

The buildup... 


	2. Chapter 2

...and the release. 


	3. SarahGirl1998

And that, kids, is why you should never inhale pepper. 


End file.
